The Ghostly Creep from the Deep
| nextepisode= }} The Ghostly Creep from the Deep is the twelfth episode of the first season of The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Premise When the gang become lost in a swamp, they meet up with the Harlem Globetrotters. They soon find that the ghost of Redbeard the Pirate and his crew are trying to get rid of them, but why? And who is that strange local hermit? Synopsis While traveling, Scooby and the gang are lost in a swamp. Fred then asks Shaggy to look for a sign for directions, but once he looks back, Shaggy discovers that a swamp monster is after them. Everyone realizes that a swamp monster is after them, so Fred speeds up the Mystery Machine. But the Mystery Machine is so fast that Fred couldn't stop when the road comes to an end right in the swamp, and it gets stuck in mud. Then the gang see a mysterious ghost pirate ship, but are not sure if they really saw it. The situation worsens as the swamp monster approaches the gang but when it comes too close, they realize it's only a van, and the Harlem Globetrotters are in it. Once they all get to know each other, they decide what to do next. An inn is present there and they all decide to spend the night at the inn, but an old man, named Swampy Pete, warns them to stay away from this place because of the ghost of the pirate Redbeard and his crew. The gang do not heed Swampy Pete's warning and go in the inn, meanwhile Meadowlark with Shaggy and Scooby decide to bring the Globetrotters basketballs. The inn is closed so they break the door and go in the inn. Inside the inn Shaggy starts to joke about no one in the inn except chickens, but a very evil and villainous laughter is heard with footsteps. They all hide and then it is revealed that it was Swampy Pete who is scaring the Scooby and the others. After sometimes, the laughter is no more heard and then they play games in order to divert their minds. They all get tired and go to sleep. One by one each male is on their guard if someone comes. Meanwhile outside on his ship, Redbeard realizes that someone is at the inn, so he and his crew decide to scare whoever is at the inn. Near dawn, Swampy Pete comes warning that the Ghost of Redbeard and his crew are coming. They all get up and hide. Once inside the pirates get surrounded by Scooby and the Gangs, when threatening Shaggy who is found by the pirates first. A small but funny fight breaks out to defeat the pirates, but once dawn breaks, Velma questions the pirates, claiming that if they are ghosts then they should be vanishing because dawn has arrived. At the same moment, a helicopter is seen circling the surround area and then the pirates escape via smoke and switching the lights off. Once they turn on the lights, Scooby and the others can not figure out how the pirates escaped since all doors were locked. Then, Scooby and Shaggy accidentally find a trap door, but fall in a motorboat which the pirates are escaping. They cover themselves with a red sheet which was already in the boat. The Pirates then head off to their hideout. Meanwhile up at the inn, all are distraught that where Shaggy and Scooby has disappeared. Velma also accidentally finds the trap door and sees more boats down and comes to the conclusion that this was the way the Pirates escaped. Then they see the boat with pirates and see Scooby with a sign written "Help" with his paw. Being on the boat, Scooby and Shaggy leave a trail of Scooby Snacks, hoping the others would find them, but the trail is being eaten by fish. Back at the ares below the inn where the pirates escaped, Fred and the others take a motorboat to follow the trail of the biscuits being eaten by the fish, hence they follow the fish. The pirates then arrive to their hideout, hid behind a large leaves curtain. The hideout has a barge and oil ridges. Their Scooby sneezes and he and Shaggy are caught but they escape and hide in the ship after the pirates' unsuccessful attempts to catch them. Shaggy also pushes a lever which makes the barge popout sails and mast. Fred and the others finally come to the curtain which hides the hideout. There Swampy Pete is radioing someone. There they can not decide where to go, but a scream of Shaggy helps them find the hideout. They all go through the curtain which snaps and falls on them. This makes the pirates scarred since the curtain makes Fred and the others appear like a green swamp monster. But they are unveiled and the pirates again try to capture Scooby and the others. During this Shaggy gets mangled in a pipe and the pipe is broken spewing a black liquid. This time the pirates are successful in cornering Scooby and the others but Swampy Pete helps them escape. During their escape Scooby accidentally pulls the lever that pops in the sail and mast and a cover of the barge, trapping Redbeard and his crew. At the end Swampy Pete reveals himself to be a Harbor Patrol officer and that had been after Redbeard and his gang for sometime, and Scooby and the gang helped him capture them. It is revealed that Redbeard and his crew were not ghosts but only in disguise in order to tap oil from the ridges and sell on his own. The ghost set-up was to keep people away from the area while he and his crew did the dirty work. Then, they all go to the Globetrotters game in the police helicopter. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Harlem Globetrotters ** B.J. Mason ** Curly Neal ** Meadowlark Lemon ** Geese Ausbie ** Gip Gipson ** Pablo Robertson * Swampy Pete * Pete Dugan Villains: * Ghost of Redbeard * Ghost of Redbeard's crew Other characters: * Owl * Alligator * Granny * Dribble Locations * Swamp * Inn * Chicago * Florida ** Miami *** Miami Auditorium ** Miami Beach Objects * Scooby Snacks * Hamburger Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Jameson Brewer, Tom Dagenais, Ruth Flippen, Fred Freiberger, Willie Gilbert, Bill Lutz, Larry Markes, Norman Maurer, Jack Mendelsohn, Ray Parker, Gene Thompson, Paul West, Harry Winkler * Story Direction: Steve Clark, Mike Kawaguchi, Paul Sommer, Carl Fallberg, George Singer, Irv Spector, Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Don Messick, Frank Welker, Daws Butler, Joan Gerber, Larry Harmon, Ann Jillian, Jim MacGeorge, Mike Road, Vincent VanPatten, Casey Kasem, Heather North, John Stephenson, Henry Cordon, Florence Halop, Pat Harrington, Ted Knight, Cindy Putman, Olan Soulé, Len Weinrib * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, John Ahern, Mike Arens, Ric Gonzalez, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Bill Lignate, Alvaro Arce, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwett, Zygamond Jablecki, Herb Johnson, Lew Ott * Animation: Bill Keil, Ed Aardal, Lefty Callahan, Goerge Cannata, Izzy Ellis, John Garling, Fred Grable, Joan Orbison, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Carlo Vinci, Ed Barge, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Hugh Fraser, Bob Goe, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Xenia * Backgrounds: F. Montelaegre, Gary Niblett, Dave High * Titles: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Jayne Barbera * Xerography: Robert ‘Tiger’ West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Larry Cowan * Film Editors: Earl Bennet, Ron Sawade, Pat Foley * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, John Aardal, Dennis Weaver, Ralph Migliori * A Hanna-Barbera Production * RCA Sound Recording * © 1972 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production Notes/trivia * This is the first of three appearances of the Harlem Globetrotters making them the guest stars with the most episodes; they next appear in The Lochness Mess, followed by the season 2 debut, The Mystery of Haunted Island, respectively. * This is one of the few episodes of the Scooby-Doo series where none of the villains are unmasked at all. * The character models of Redbeard and his henchman are recycled from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode , except they are all white. No reference is made to the previous case, probably to avoid an already awkward situation. * Footage used in the basketball sequence is lifted from the December 5, 1970 episode of Harlem Globetrotters: Shook-Up Sheriff. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Gang break down a door to get in the inn, but when Redbeard and his crew escape, all the doors are locked and intact. * Pabs said that the Globetrotters' basket was the blue bucket and the gang's basket was the brown and pink pot. But Scooby scored two points in the blue bucket. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters VHS released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 6, 2003. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 22, 2005. * Saturday Morning Cartoons - 1970's: Volume 1 released by Warner Home Video on May 26, 2009. * Scooby-Doo Meets Batman/Scooby-Doo! Meets the Harlem Globetrotters DVD set released by Warner Home Video on August 11, 2009. * Scooby-Doo! and the Pirates DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 30, 2011. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The (Almost) Complete Collection Blu-ray set released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. * The Best of The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Lost Episodes DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 4, 2019. Quotes External links * Buy from iTunes (US) | series= The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 | after= }} Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies season 1 episodes